Mansfield
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: qmitchell. Firday the 13th is a regular problem in Mansfield. New story from a novice writer in the LHS writing lab.


Fanfiction-Friday 13th

Once upon a time it was a small town called Mansfield. Mansfield was in the middle of nowhere. But for two years every Friday 13th a killer with a hockey mask would try to kill me. He would always come on Friday 13th. So every Friday 13th I would be scared. So one night on Friday 13th I was at home watching a movie and all of a sudden I heard a real hard knock at the door. I had forgotten it was Friday 13th so I went to see who it was. I opened the door and nobody was there, so I quickly ran to see what date it was and the calendar read Friday 13th. My heart starting beating really fast and tears almost came to my eyes. I knew it was the killer who knocked at my door because it was Friday13th. I quickly, but quietly ran to get my key and get in my car. When I opened my garage door he was standing behind my car and he wouldn't move, so I put my car in reverse and backed into him and starting going down the street. But when I look into my rear-view mirror he was standing back up again. So I slammed on my brakes in put my car in reverse and ran into him again.

Suddenly my car went off because I didn't have any gas left. So I quickly opened my car door. When I opened my car door he pulled me out. I reached in my pocket to grab my pepper spray, and I sprayed him, and kicked him off of me, and I started running. I pulled out my cell phone to call the police. The operator told me a police was nearby. So I went back where the killer was and pushed my car on top of him for he wouldn't escape again. When the police came they pushed the car off the killer and put him in the police car. They took the mask off the killer and it was my next door neighbor Nick. So I just started laughing ask him why was he playing with me and he said it was just a joke. So I told the police to let him go. So the rest of the year I haven't had any scary disturbances for the rest of the year.

So the year past by and it was Friday 13th all over again. I was over my friend Cory house. Cory knew all about my neighbor playing a joke on me. But what's still a mystery to us is who was trying to kill me those other times. Was it a joke the first time, or was it for real? But it was Friday 13th again and we was getting dress to go to a party, but at the same time we was ready for the killer if it be him this time and not my next door neighbor. So we got dressed and I drove us to the party. It was really fun it was outside by a corn field, but while I was there everybody was asking me who was trying to kill me last year and I said it was my next door neighbor, so everybody thought it was funny. So all of a sudden I heard to people screaming, so I was looking around and I saw two boys running out of the corn field and Cory andI ask what happened and they said a man with a hockey mask trying to kill them. So I got really nervous and my heart started beating really fast and I started panicing. Then one minute later I see him walking out of the corn field with a long knife just slicing anybody that got in his way.

So everybody started running. It was a really big scene. He came towards me and Cory way and we quickly got in my car and burnt off. So I went about 300 feet and stopped. I told Cory that im going to do him like I did my next door neighbor but worst. So I made a u turn. I said "Im going to end this Friday 13th shit once and for all ! So I turned around and started going really fast. I saw everybody still running around but when they heard my horn they got out the way. The hockey masked killer was still killing people until he saw my car coming his way full speed. He stopped and stared and before I knew it, I had hit him. His bloods and bones splash everywhere and I called the police and told them that I had hit him. So the police came and got his remainings up and they told me I will not be charged for anything because it was self defense. So years past and it was no sign of a killer of Friday13th. I still have scary dreams that he is still alive, but I know it isn't true.


End file.
